Life As A Kappa
by abbierena
Summary: AU. Olivia is a college sophomore who has crazy sorority sisters and a great-looking guy who is completely into her. Can life get any better?
1. Manhunt

**A/N: So, this is kind of a 'spin off' of my Alex/Casey college series. For those of you who have read it, the setting is exactly the same. For those of you who haven't read it, don't worry, you won't be lost at all. Unlike the Alex/Casey series, this one strictly focuses on EO with Alex, Casey, Abbie, and Serena as Olivia's friends.**

Olivia Benson woke up to the sound of an incoming text message from the guy she had met last night. It simply read, "_I'm looking forward to tonight_."

She had agreed to go out with him tonight, but she started to wonder if she had made the right decision. She had a couple of boyfriends in high school and one since she started college, but she had met them all in school, which was familiar territory. Last night was the first time she had flirted with a guy at a club, let alone given one her number. She knew nothing about this guy other than his name was Elliot, he was gorgeous, and the only reason he was at a club was because of a close friend's bachelor party and not because he liked to party.

Olivia wanted to text him back, but she wasn't sure what to say. She didn't want to come off as being too eager. Then again, she didn't want to be so nonchalant about seeing him that he'd feel as if she wasn't interested. Also, he didn't ask her a question so she wasn't sure if a response was necessary. What if he wasn't expecting a response and responding to him would make Elliot thing she was one of those clingy girls who had to receive a text every 5 minutes? They had never clarified whether or not this was a date or just hanging out. They also hadn't decided where they were going to go or what they were going to do. She had no idea if she should wear a dress or jeans and a t-shirt. She didn't want him to think she was trying too hard, but she didn't want him to think she wasn't trying at all.

Thinking about what could happen tonight became too overwhelming for Olivia, so she laid back down on her bed and tried in vain to relax. The past 24 hours kept replaying in her head and she couldn't believe everything that had happened to her. It started out as a normal day in her sorority house. She had gotten up early to eat breakfast with her friends, but that changed when her boyfriend Jeremy called her and told her they had to talk. Whenever Jeremy said they had to talk, nothing good came out of it, so Olivia approached with caution. She set out on a 20-minute walk from her sorority house to his fraternity house, not knowing what was in store for her.

When she arrived at the Pi Beta Xi house, she saw Jeremy sitting on the couch with his arm wrapped around a girl from Olivia's rival sorority. As soon as Jeremy noticed Olivia standing in the entryway, he got up to talk to her, but she no longer had an interest in anything he had to say.

She approached the doorway and was about to exit, when he finally caught up to her.

"I didn't mean for you to see me with her," Jeremy insisted. "I wanted to talk to you but she showed up and I couldn't be rude."

"You've always been quite the gentleman," Olivia said sarcastically.

"I want to see other people," Jeremy finally told her, even though it had been obvious to Olivia since the moment she had walked into his frat house.

Olivia was furious with him. They had been a couple ever since the fall of their freshman year and they were now approaching the end of their sophomore year. It may not have seemed like a long time, but relationships tended to move faster in college. They helped each other survive the brutal pledge process, they spent every night together, and he even took Olivia home with him to Seattle to meet his parents over the holidays, but all of that started changing a couple of weeks ago. He stopped asking her to spend the night and whenever she would call him he'd cut the conversation short because he was out with 'the guys.' Now it all made sense to Olivia.

There were so many things she wanted to tell Jeremy, but she knew there was no point. He had a random girl in his frat house and nothing she could say would phase him. Instead, she hurried back to her sorority house and told her roommate Bridget everything that had happened. Bridget was a sweet girl, but she didn't believe in the healing process. She suggested that they go on a manhunt that night and Olivia had no choice but to give in. They called their best friend Alex Cabot to join them even though she was a married woman and she wasn't even attracted to guys. Alex's wife, Casey Novak, had an event with her sorority that night, which meant Alex was free to go out with them.

Bridget and Alex kept suggesting different guys to Olivia when they were at the club, but Olivia was far from interested in finding her next boyfriend or even a new guy to hang out with. All she really wanted was to spend time with her friends. That is, until she saw Elliot. She had been dancing with Alex until he politely asked if he could cut in. Olivia gave her a pleading look and Alex and Bridget left the dance floor so as not to embarrass her. The music was too loud for them to talk and she wasn't the type of girl to grind on a guy who wasn't her boyfriend, let alone one she had just met. The four minutes that they spent dancing with each other were awkward, so Olivia was relieved when he escorted her over to the bar and bought her a Shirley Temple.

Neither of them were 21, so instead of alcohol, Olivia sipped her Shirley Temple and Elliot ordered a Coke. She offered to pay for her drink, but he refused to let her. Instead, he told her they could call it even if she gave him her phone number. Olivia refused at first, but Elliot insisted he wasn't the type of guy who picked up on a lot of girls. There was something about him that Olivia found trustworthy so she grabbed his phone from on top of the bar and entered her contact information in it. They engaged in small talk for a few minutes until she noticed her friends were starting to get antsy.

"I have to go," Olivia told him. "My friends are waiting for me."

"It was nice meeting you," he told her. "I'm Elliot Stabler. I don't think I caught your name."

"It's in your contact list," Olivia teased. "Try to find me."

Less than five minutes after that, Olivia received a text from him asking if he could see her tomorrow night. She simply responded, "_Yes" _and the moment she got back home, they started arranging the time and where he should pick her up.

Now there were only seven hours until she was going to see him again. She was starting to become more excited with each passing moment even though she still had no idea how to respond to that text message.


	2. Santa Monica

edge15684: Thank you! :)

Elliotandoliviababies: I've always wanted to read one too, but I couldn't find one so I figured what the hell and decided to write my own. I hope you're enjoying it so far. :D

Jessica-loves-Katie: Aww, I'm glad you're excited! That's always a good thing. I'm excited about your story too!

* * *

><p>An hour before Elliot was supposed to pick her up, three of Olivia's sorority sisters and dearest friends Bridget McNamara, Abbie Carmichael, and Serena Southerlyn were helping her get dressed. The four girls had decided on dark skinny jeans, a black baby doll cami, and black flats. Olivia then straightened her shoulder-length hair and put on the least amount of make-up possible. She thought she was ready, but the girls had something else in mind.<p>

"You look great!" Serena told her when she walked back into her bedroom.

"Almost too great," Abbie added. "Do you have any protection?"

"No," Olivia said. "I don't—"

"I have plenty," Abbie interrupted. "Do you want ribbed or extra thin?"

"Ribbed," Olivia responded, but then quickly caught herself. "I mean neither."

"Liv, you need _something_," Bridget urged her.

"I don't need a condom because I'm not going to have sex with him," Olivia insisted.

"Why?" Bridget asked. "Did you forget to wax down there?"

Serena started laughing and Olivia shot her a look. "I'm sorry, Liv," Serena said. "That was just too funny."

"Remind me to give you a hard time when a girl _finally _asks you out," Olivia teased.

"You're so catty today," Serena pointed out.

"It's because she needs to get laid," Abbie told her.

"I do, but not tonight," Olivia admitted. "I just met him less than 24 hours ago."

"And your point is?" Abbie asked.

"At least take a flavored condom," Bridget insisted. "I know how you are about safe sex, even when it comes to blowjobs."

"They're strawberry, Liv," Abbie pointed out. "I know strawberry is your favorite."

"Pass," Olivia said. She was grateful when she heard Elliot honk the horn outside. Olivia quickly grabbed her purse, said goodbye to her girls, and hurried outside.

"You look good," Elliot told her when she got in the car.

"So do you," she responded. He was wearing a light blue button-up shirt and some dark jeans. Olivia considered his look casual but sexy and she was grateful she decided to wear a baby doll cami instead of a t-shirt.

"I would have picked you up at your door," Elliot told her as he started driving down the street.

"I'd never subject you to that," Olivia said and started smiling at him. "I live in a house with 80 other girls. We'd never get to leave."

"80 girls? Maybe I should have picked you at your door," Elliot said, which made Olivia smile even more.

"Where are we going?" she asked, but he refused to answer.

They engaged in small talk for the rest of the fifteen-minute drive until Elliot pulled into a parking lot. Olivia looked around and tried to take in her surroundings. She listened to the seagulls and the sound of the waves breaking. Olivia loved the beach and she tried to visit with her sisters at least once or twice a month, but she had a feeling she'd enjoy the beach with Elliot even more.

Olivia threw caution to the wind and grabbed Elliot's hand.

"Now it's my turn to ask where we're going," Elliot said and this time it was Olivia who refused to answer.

She led him over the bridge and to the edge of the Santa Monica Pier.

"This is my favorite spot," Olivia told him.

"I can see why," Elliot said.

"I love the beach," Olivia informed him. "I think that's why I decided to come to school in California instead of New York. That's where I grew up."

"You're kidding," Elliot told her. "I didn't know you were from New York. Which part?"

"Manhattan," Olivia said. "You?"

"Queens," Elliot responded. "Do you think we've seen each other before?"

"I think I would have remembered you," Olivia said and flashed him a smile.

"You're beautiful when you smile," Elliot told her, which made Olivia smile even more.

As they were leaning against the railing of the pier, Elliot placed his hand on top of Olivia's and the two of them started to fully take in their surroundings. Even though it was nighttime, there were still plenty of people at the pier. They saw couples holding hands and even a few of them making out while lying on the sand. It was at that moment that Olivia wondered what it would be like to kiss Elliot. Abbie and Bridget were encouraging her to have sex with him, but she felt like she was too shy to even kiss him no matter how much she wanted to.

"Do you want to go to the Promenade?" Olivia asked instead and Elliot was taken by surprise.

"Isn't that a shopping center?" he asked cautiously.

"Yes," Olivia said and started laughing. "But I promise not to take you into any stores."

"Unless it's Victoria's Secret," Elliot said, trying to be nonchalant. "I'd go into that store with you."

"Why? Do you like wearing women's underwear?" Olivia teased and Elliot was so caught off guard that he had no idea what to say.

When they arrived at the Third Street Promenade, Elliot and Olivia picked up a couple of drinks from Jamba Juice and found a place to sit down outside.

"Did you see the guy who ordered a shot of wheat grass?" Elliot asked and started laughing.

"I don't see the point in that," Olivia told him. "I tried it once, but the whole time, I kept thinking 'I'm drinking grass' and I wasn't able to do it again. My best friend Bridget pounds a shot of wheat grass every morning."

"Is she one of those stereotypical LA girls?" Elliot asked.

"Very," Olivia said and started smiling. "Her dad is a movie producer and her mom is a modeling agent. Bridget is their only child, so she is incredibly spoiled. They have this beautiful mansion on Sunset Boulevard in Beverly Hills. We did a gift exchange last Christmas and instead of getting us gifts that girls typically get their friends, she bought all of us matching Dooney & Bourke purses. What I love about Bridget is that she's so grounded. She doesn't think she's better than anyone who doesn't have money. My other best friend Alex is the same way, except she's from a suburb of Boston. She's 19, like me, but she's so grown up. She already has a wife and a beautiful daughter."

Olivia regretted her last statement the moment it came out of her mouth. She wasn't looking to get married so young and she hoped Elliot didn't think she was. The last thing she wanted was for Elliot to get scared off on their first date.

"So, now that I know about Bridget and Alex, why don't you tell me about Olivia?" he asked and Olivia shook her head.

"There's not much to say," Olivia told him and averted her eyes. "Why don't you tell me about Elliot?"

"There's not much to say," he told her, using her words in hopes that it would make her laugh. To his disappointment, Olivia still had a sad look on her face.

"When is your friend getting married?" Olivia asked. "The one who had the bachelor party last night."

"Saturday," Elliot responded. "You should go with me."

"Our second date is going to be your friend's wedding? I don't know," Olivia said hesitantly.

"If that's what's stopping you, why don't we have at least one or two more dates during the week? That way the wedding won't be our second date," Elliot suggested and Olivia finally started smiling again. "And if you're still not comfortable, you can bring one of your sorority sisters along."

"Is this your way of trying to arrange a threesome with me and one of my sorority sisters?" Olivia teased and Elliot started laughing.

"I'm going to have a hard time keeping up with you," he told her.

They talked for a couple of hours until Olivia mentioned it was time for her to go home. She didn't want to leave Elliot, but she had an 8 a.m. lab the next morning and she had to be fully awake and able to focus.

Elliot held Olivia's hand during their drive back to Olivia's sorority house and Olivia was nervous the whole time. More than anything, she wanted to kiss him, but she wondered if it was too soon and maybe she should wait until he made the first move. She stole a few glances and began to feel lucky for getting to spend nearly the entire upcoming week with him.

When Elliot pulled up to her house, he offered to walk her to the door, but she repeated her statement about living in a house with a bunch of sorority girls who would never let him go. Instead, he smiled at her and told her that he'd call her tomorrow.

Olivia was about to get out of the car, but then she changed her mind and decided to throw caution to the wind. She leaned in and gave Elliot an innocent kiss on the lips.

"Goodnight," she said, trying not to show him how giddy she felt inside. The moment she got to her room, her friends were waiting for her and even though they had just shared a single kiss, she felt like she had so much to tell them.


	3. Forever21

edge15684: i think i'll have her open up eventually. She just doesn't want to scare him away. :)

redangel365: haha i LOVE Greek. It was filmed at my alma mater. :)

Elliotandoliviababies: I promise lots and lots of EO kisses in the upcoming chapters.

The Wizarding DemiGod: haha I'm glad you love the story and think it's cute. I'm really big on fluff. There will be lots of it.

* * *

><p>The next night, Olivia went on another date with Elliot. He took her to a movie even though neither of them really cared what they were watching. They just wanted an excuse to hold hands and steal kisses from each other in a dark room. After that date, Olivia no longer felt hesitant about the wedding on Saturday. Elliot was glad that Olivia was starting to feel more comfortable around him, but he still urged her to bring one of her sorority sisters along for his single friend and fellow groomsman. Olivia didn't have to think twice; she knew just the girl to bring.<p>

There were only two days left until the wedding and Olivia suddenly felt as if she hated all of her dresses, so Abbie suggested that they go shopping. If Bridget were there, she would have suggested Rodeo Drive, but that was way out of Olivia's price range so she was grateful when Abbie was the only person around. Neither Abbie nor Olivia liked spending a lot of money on dresses. They didn't consider them to be functional or practical, but both girls had no problem spending $50 on a hoodie or a good pair of flip flops.

Instead of Rodeo Drive, they ended up at the Third Street Promenade in Santa Monica. Olivia was glad Abbie shared her love of Forever 21 and dresses under $20. While flipping through the racks, Olivia found the perfect opportunity to ask Abbie to go to the wedding with her.

"How are things with Billy?" Olivia asked casually.

"He's still a dick," Abbie responded.

"Yet you still have sex with him?"

"It's something to do," Abbie told her. "Look at our options, Liv. Frat guys, frat guys, and more frat guys."

"How about if I expand your options?" Olivia asked with one raised eyebrow.

"You're going to share Elliot with me?"

"You wish," Olivia teased. "But he said I can bring someone with me to the wedding and I want you to be my plus one."

"A Marine wedding?" Abbie said excitedly. "Olivia, I could kiss you!"

"If you do, be sure to kiss me on the cheek. My lips are reserved," Olivia said and started blushing.

"You're so cheesy," Abbie said in disgust.

"I can't help it. I've never felt this way before," Olivia admitted. "He's such a gentleman and I can tell that he already cares about me."

"And he's cute," Abbie pointed out. "That's _very _important."

"I can't wait to see him in a tux," Olivia told her.

"More like you can't wait to take it off of him," Abbie teased and Olivia was rendered speechless. It's true; she wanted to undress him, but there was no way she would admit that to Abbie. Instead she went back to looking at dresses and, twenty minutes later, she settled on a short red chiffon dress even though Abbie insisted it looked more like a negligee than a dress. Either way, Olivia knew she looked great and she hoped Elliot would feel the same.

When the girls left Forever 21, they grabbed a drink from Starbucks and decided to walk around. It was still light outside and the weather was a beautiful 70 degrees. All around her, Olivia saw couples holding hands and she started to wish Elliot were there with her. They had only been on two dates, but she was already starting to know what it was like to miss him. She thought about holding hands with him at the beach, talking about disgusting wheat grass shots, and how she teased him about wearing women's lingerie. After that date, she knew Santa Monica would never be the same for her.

"You're thinking about him, aren't you?" Abbie asked, interrupting Olivia's train of thought.

"What makes you say that?"

"Because you narrowly averted that pole ten seconds ago," Abbie told her and the two of them started laughing.

"Okay, I was thinking about him," Olivia admitted. "Is it too soon?"

"The heart wants what it wants," Abbie said.

"Oh, no, we are _not _bringing the 'heart' into this yet," Olivia insisted. "It's just a crush right now. He's not even my boyfriend."

"Yet…" Abbie insisted. "But I know he will be."

"I don't know, Abs," Olivia said. "I mean, I didn't even get time to heal after my breakup with Jeremy."

"Who needs time to heal because of Jeremy?" Abbie scoffed.

"It's not that I need to heal," Olivia insisted. "It's just that I don't want Elliot to think he's the rebound guy."

"Elliot is the forever guy and you know it," Abbie teased. "Face it, Liv. You're dating the guy who is eventually going to be your husband and you know you'll want to have 100 of his babies."

"Shut up," Olivia said and started laughing again. "Maybe not 100, but I wouldn't mind one or two."

"The fun part is making them," Abbie insisted even though she has no experience with pregnancy. "Speaking of, you should have sex with him after the wedding."

"Not yet. I don't want him to lose respect for me," Olivia told her. "But I know you're probably going to have sex with his friend."

"If he's at least half as cute as Elliot, definitely," Abbie bragged.

Olivia decided to drop the subject. Abbie was well-known and well-liked among the frat guys at their school. A few of them asked her out on dates, but she always refused because she never wanted to take it to that level. She knew dates eventually led to relationships and being someone's girlfriend scared the hell out of her. She preferred friends with benefits and the occasional hookup with guys whose name she barely knew and would never see her again.

Olivia was the total opposite of Abbie. She loved having a boyfriend and all of the benefits that came with having a boyfriend. She loved holding hands, two strong arms holding her close, and having someone to talk to about random things.

The moment they got home, Olivia pulled her phone out of her purse and decided to call Elliot. Before she was able to find his name in her contact list, she noticed his name pop up as an incoming call.

"Hello," she said.

"You're smiling," he pointed out. "The tone of your voice changes when you're smiling."

"I'm just happy you called," Olivia admitted. "I miss you."

"I miss you, too," he responded and Olivia started smiling again.

Their conversation went on for another two hours, but it felt like a few minutes. When they hung up, she tried her dress on for a second time so she could show the other girls. Once they saw how great the dress looked on Olivia, they started planning what to do with her hair and make-up. On Saturday, she was going to be in a formal setting with Elliot and her girls were going to make sure she looked perfect for him.


	4. Painted Harlots

That Saturday, Abbie and Olivia left West Los Angeles for a wedding in the suburbs. Abbie was used to getting dressed up for guys, but Olivia was a nervous wreck. Even though they had already decided what to do with her hair and make-up, she still wanted time to make sure she'd look perfect for Elliot. The rest of the time was spent pacing back and forth until Abbie made her sit down.

During the drive over there, Elliot was all she could talk about. She talked about kissing him, conversations they had together, and how she couldn't wait to slow dance with him. Abbie tried listening, but after a while she tuned her out and said she had to focus on the road instead.

Olivia tried to pay attention to the ceremony, but all she could think about was how handsome Elliot looked in his tux. He may have been escorting another girl down the aisle, but he smiled at Olivia when he walked by her and she made sure to wink at him.

"We're like a couple of painted harlots," Abbie told Olivia when they arrived at the reception and saw that all of the other girls were in pastels while Olivia was in red and Abbie was in black.

Olivia was about to respond when Elliot came up from behind and wrapped his arms around her waist. "You look beautiful," he said as he kissed her cheek.

"I want you to meet my friend Abbie," Olivia said.

"Pleased to meet you," Elliot told her. "Olivia has told me so much about you."

"Likewise," Abbie said and started smiling. "So, which one of these guys is mine?"

"The blonde over there by the bar," Elliot told her. "His name is Cameron. I'll introduce you two right now."

"Allow me," Abbie said and winked at Olivia. "I'll see you two later."

"That girl has so much confidence," Olivia said. "And she looks like a model. Sometimes I wish I could be like her."

"I don't," Elliot admitted. "She's pretty, but she has nothing on you. You don't know how beautiful you are, do you?"

"How beautiful am I?" Olivia asked to humor him.

"When we were at Santa Monica the other day, I noticed every guy turning his head when you walked by," Elliot told her. "Even my buddies here kept telling me how lucky I am after I pointed you out. I don't care how pretty any other girl is, my eyes are always going to be on you and only you."

Olivia didn't care who was watching or if it was inappropriate. She kissed Elliot right then and there.

"Who took your confidence away?" Elliot asked after they had stopped kissing.

"It doesn't matter," Olivia said to him. A lot had happened in her life and the last thing she wanted was for Elliot to think she had too much baggage. All she wanted was to forget about her past and have a good time.

"That dress looks good on you," he told her.

"Thanks. You look good in your tux," Olivia said even though she was more curious about what he looked like out of his tux.

"You two love birds having fun?" Abbie asked as she walked to them hand-in-hand with Cameron.

"We _were_," Elliot teased, but Abbie was already too buzzed to notice his teasing.

"Cameron is from San Antonio," Abbie informed Olivia. "I _love _Texas boys. Isn't he cute, Liv?"

"Very," Olivia responded.

"Abbie is amazing," Cameron told Olivia. "Thanks for bringing her. I can't believe she's from Dallas. What are the odds I'd find another Texan in this state?"

"It was fate," Abbie said and kissed Cameron. Neither Elliot nor Olivia were shocked that they were already physical with each other.

"We came here with a purpose," Cameron told them. "It's not fair that Abbie and I are the only ones drinking. Let's get a table and the two of you can drink with us."

Elliot and Olivia reluctantly agreed. As they were following Abbie and Cameron, they started discussing their limits for drinking because neither of them wanted to make a fool of themselves in front of all those people. Olivia kept reminding herself that this was a wedding and not a frat party.

"So, tell me what goes on in your sorority house?" Cameron asked Abbie and Olivia. "I want to know about the pillow fights in lingerie, the girl-on-girl action, the—"

"None of that happens in the Kappa Gamma Phi house," Olivia assured him.

"You've never kissed a girl?" Cameron asked Olivia.

"No," Olivia said. "I've never wanted to and, even if I did want to, I know I'm not gay and playing around with other girls would be disrespectful to girls who are actually gay. My best friend is a lesbian and I see everything she's gone through. There's no way I'd make light of her situation by fooling around with another girl."

"I was just asking," Cameron said after Elliot started glaring at him.

"I've kissed a girl," Abbie told Cameron as she started kissing his neck.

"Let's change the topic of conversation," Elliot suggested, but Abbie and Cameron weren't even listening to him.

"Want to get a room?" Cameron asked.

"Yes!" Abbie said a little too excitedly.

"We'll be back in a couple of hours," Cameron told Elliot.

"What did we do?" Olivia asked once Abbie and Cameron had left. "I feel like we've created a monster."

"We did," Elliot agreed. "But it's better that they do whatever they want to do in a hotel room instead of in front of us. That's the upside to this reception being in a hotel banquet room."

Olivia kept thinking about how perfect Elliot was for her. He didn't disrespect her, he didn't pressure her, he didn't flirt with other girls, and most importantly, he made her feel special.

"May I have this dance?" Elliot asked, breaking Olivia's train of thought. She hadn't even realized a slow song was playing. Instead of responding, she placed her hand in his and let him lead her to the dance floor. As the song was playing, Olivia tried as hard as she could to take in the moment. She wanted to commit everything to memory: the way Elliot held her close, the smell of his cologne, the sweet words he was whispering in her ear. When the song was over, Elliot kissed Olivia and she felt herself become weak in the knees.

"I don't think Abbie and Cameron are coming back," Olivia said after they had been dancing for a couple of hours.

"I can just imagine what they're doing," Elliot said.

"El!" Olivia told him and started laughing.

"I'm not imagining it," Elliot insisted. "It's too late to redeem myself, isn't it?"

"Oh, yeah," Olivia teased. "But, it's getting late. Maybe we should get a room, too."

Elliot was speechless. He knew Olivia was a very guarded girl and he didn't want to assume anything.

"I'm not trying to rush anything," Olivia insisted. "I just want to feel your arms around me tonight."

Elliot kissed her again and the two of them went to the lobby. Their room was a single and Olivia started to wonder if this was a good idea after all. Elliot started to remove his jacket and his tie and then un-tuck his shirt.

"You're going to sleep in your pants and button-up shirt?" Olivia asked nervously.

"I just don't want to rush anything and make you uncomfortable," he responded.

"You sleeping in your clothes is what will make me uncomfortable," Olivia teased. "El, it's okay. I know you can control yourself."

"Don't be so sure," Elliot said, which made Olivia finally start to smile. "I have a t-shirt under this. You can wear it to sleep in."

"It's okay," Olivia told him. "But thank you."

Olivia made Elliot look away as she took her dress off and carefully draped it over a chair. Earlier today, she debated whether or not she should wear a bra, but now she was grateful that she had decided to wear one. Olivia looked at Elliot lying on top of the comforter in nothing but his boxers and she had to fight every urge in her body that was telling her to take things to the next level with him.

She laid down next to him and he playfully pulled her in as close as he could. The skin-to-skin contact was so comforting that Olivia lost herself in the moment and started kissing him. When Elliot stuck his tongue in her mouth, Olivia lost all control. She thought about how the two of them were in the perfect setting and, as she was on top of him, she felt how bad he wanted her.

"Liv?"

"Yeah," Olivia responded, her voice full of need.

"Maybe we should stop," Elliot suggested. "I think we're both almost at the point of no return and I don't want you to think that's why I invited you tonight."

"I know that's not why you invited me," Olivia told him. "You're not like other guys."

"And you're definitely not like other girls," he said as he got out of bed.

"Where are you going?" Olivia asked, hoping she didn't sound too clingy.

"Stop pretending you don't know," Elliot teased. "No guy in the world could make-out in a bed with you and _not _need a cold shower afterward."

Olivia just smiled and got under the covers. In all honesty, she needed a cold shower too, but there was no way she was going to admit that. Instead, she flipped on the TV to calm herself down and take her mind off of what she could have done with Elliot. After he got out of the shower, he offered to sleep on the sofa, but she wouldn't hear of it. It didn't matter that they didn't go any farther than making out; as long as she was able to fall asleep in his arms, Olivia was completely satisfied.


	5. Exclusive

**A/N: So, this chapter is somewhere between a T and M rating****. Just thought I'd warn you.**

"Boy in the house! Boy in the house!" Olivia heard one of her sorority sisters shout from downstairs. "Olivia Benson, he's here for you!"

Olivia hadn't expected to see Elliot that day, so she was surprised to hear that he had showed up at her sorority house. She looked at herself in the mirror and saw that she was still wearing pink Kappa sweatpants and a white tank top with her sorority letters on it. Her hair was in a ponytail and she was only wearing mascara and lip gloss. She wanted to change her clothes, but she didn't want to keep Elliot waiting. She stopped thinking about her ensemble as a negative and started to think about it as the perfect test. If Elliot could like the way she looked in sweatpants and a tank top, he was definitely a guy worth keeping.

She ran down the stairs and into Elliot's arms.

"I missed you," she told him and gave him a quick kiss.

"I missed you, too," he told her. "Do you want to go for a ride?"

"Do _you_?" Olivia asked and winked at him.

"Trying to get me worked up?" Elliot teased and Olivia started blushing.

Olivia got into Elliot's car and he drove them to a secluded spot outside of the city. As soon as they got there, Olivia suggested that they get in the backseat. She sat as close to him as she possibly could and he started to kiss her.

"You look nice," he told her and Olivia started laughing.

"No, I don't," she said. "But thanks for thinking I do. You've officially passed the test."

"I was being tested?"

"Oh, yeah," Olivia told him. "I'm dressed in sweats and a tank and you still think I look nice. That means you're a keeper."

"You'd look beautiful in anything," he said and she started to kiss him some more. "While we're on the subject of me being a keeper, there's something I want to ask you."

"You could ask me anything," she said and looked into his eyes.

"It's been a month since we started seeing each other and I was hoping we could see each other exclusively," Elliot told her.

"Have you been seeing other girls?" Olivia asked.

"No," he responded. "Have you been seeing other guys?"

"No," she told him and started smiling. "I think we've been seeing each other exclusively this whole time. I haven't done so much as _think__of_another guy since I met you. And it's been exactly one month today."

"I guess it's our one-month anniversary," he said. "Our one-month _dating_anniversary."

"I know we're going to be a couple eventually," Olivia told him.

"Why is that?" he asked, but he suddenly became unaware of everything he was saying. Olivia had left his side and started to slowly remove her tank top. She tossed it aside and crawled toward Elliot, making sure his eyes never left her chest.

"Because we can't resist each other," she told him as she wrapped her legs around his waist. Elliot removed his t-shirt and Olivia became aroused by the sight of his bare chest. It wasn't the first time she had seen him without a shirt, but it was the first time she was willing to take things a step further. She started kissing his neck as he caressed her sides.

"Come here," he said as he lifted her chin up so her lips met his. Olivia opened her mouth and felt his tongue start to touch hers. If the way he maneuvered his tongue when he kissed her was any indicator of how he could use it on a different, more sensitive part of her body, Olivia _definitely_couldn't wait to take things to the next level.

She grabbed Elliot's hands and placed them on the clasp of her bra. She was surprised when Elliot unhooked her bra with one hand while it usually took most guys two hands and a few seconds of fumbling. She began to wonder just how many girls' bras he had unhooked, but she realized it didn't matter who he had been with before because he was now dating her exclusively. Elliot set her bra down on the seat and started to look at the sight before him.

"It's okay," she whispered as she placed one of his hands on her left breast. "You can touch me anywhere you want."

Her words made Elliot want to take her right then and there, but they both had said it would mean more if they took their time. They had gone over things they could do together that would fall just short of having sex and as Elliot had her body in his firm grip and started running his tongue over her nipples, Olivia couldn't wait to do some of the 'activities' they had listed as an alternative to sex.

She freed herself from his hold on her and sat down next to him. As they were kissing, he slowly gathered up the nerve to stick his hand inside the front of Olivia's panties. She moaned into his mouth at the mere contact he made with her. She had wanted him to touch her ever since the night they had spent together at the wedding, but she was too embarrassed to tell him. Elliot was a gentleman and she knew he wasn't going to take the initiative when it came to their sex life. It was going to be up to her to take the lead and Olivia was going to have to learn how to pace herself if she had wanted to stick to their original plan of holding off on sex in order to make their first time more meaningful. Once Olivia felt herself opening up for Elliot, she knew she wouldn't be able to stop there.

"I want to feel you in me," she whispered in his ear. Elliot slowly entered her with one finger and she felt herself start to tighten around him. Once he felt her start to relax and open up, he tried to insert a second finger, but she stopped him.

"Are you alright?" he asked.

"Yeah," she responded. "I just have something else in mind."

Olivia entered herself with one finger and Elliot became even more aroused by the fact that they were now both moving inside of her. She had always wanted to try that technique with a guy, but her ex-boyfriend never let her. He had told her it made him feel like less of a man because she had to please herself, but she never saw it as pleasing herself. She saw this as a more intimate form of hand-holding and a way to heighten the experience not only for herself, but for the guy she was with. She started to curl her finger around Elliot's and she couldn't help but moan when he started rubbing her clit with his thumb.

Not wanting to be selfish, Olivia removed her finger from inside of her and started to unzip Elliot's jeans while he touched her. She knew he was turned on, but she had no idea how turned on until she held him in her hand. He was hard for her and she loved knowing that she was the reason his body was responding that way. The faster she stroked him, the faster he stroked her clit and the deeper he'd thrust his fingers inside of her. She wanted to taste him, but she knew they weren't ready for that yet, so she continued to stroke him until the curling of his fingers against her g-spot proved her undoing. Olivia's body tensed and then she began moaning even louder. The feeling of Olivia contracting around his finger as she was stroking his erection was enough to push Elliot over the edge.

As he was trying to catch his breath, Olivia started sucking his cum off of her fingers.

"What are you doing?" he asked as he pulled her closer to him.

"Tasting you," she responded and then winked at him. "I wanted to go down on you, but I thought it would be too soon."

"It's never too soon," he teased. "The whole time, I was wishing it was my tongue stroking you instead of my fingers."

"Maybe next time," Olivia said and started kissing him.

"Definitely next time," he agreed.


	6. The Coup

Last night, Olivia had went to a frat party against her will, like always. She hated frat parties and the only reason she would go as a freshman was because of her boyfriend. As long as she stayed by her boyfriend's side, she felt safe. The other guys wouldn't hit on her and the other girls wouldn't dare call her a slut. Olivia felt as if frat parties were always drama and she had realized this after the first one she had attended. She noticed that some girls would go home crying, some guys would get in fights, and girls would go upstairs to do goodness knows what with guys they really didn't know. The only reason she went to the party last night was because her friends told her it was important for her to show up. Going to frat parties saved face, which was important because the guys held higher rank in the Greek system than the girls did.

All of the other girls were dancing with the boys, but Olivia made sure to only dance with Serena. If she couldn't dance Elliot, she'd only dance with her girl friends. When they grew tired of dancing, they drank to their heart's content. The rest of the night was a blur and Olivia had no idea how she got home, let alone safely tucked away in her bed with her make-up removed and her pajamas on.

When she woke up that morning, she heard the usual hustle and bustle downstairs, but what she didn't expect was to open her eyes and see Serena, Abbie, and Bridget sitting on Bridget's bed and staring at her.

"I'm in hell, aren't I?" Olivia asked, barely managing to keep one eye open.

"No, you're in a sorority house," Abbie said sarcastically. "Same thing, I guess."

"We're forming a coup," Serena told her with a menacing smile on her face.

"What?" Olivia asked, surprised.

"We're forming a coup," Bridget repeated. "The three of us came up with the idea after the party last night."

"When we were all drunk?" Olivia asked.

"We were sober, sweetheart," Bridget told her. "_You _were drunk."

"How drunk?" Olivia asked nervously.

"For starters, you gave me a lap dance," Serena said. "Not that I minded you grinding on me."

"Serena, you're such a lez," Bridget teased.

"And you also sent Elliot a slew of drunken text messages," Abbie added.

"How bad were they?" Olivia asked.

"Not too bad," Abbie told her. "You didn't say anything stupid like 'marry me' or 'I love you' but you did send some pretty x-rated stuff about wanting to get on your knees and–"

"Okay!" Olivia interrupted. "I get it. Now, tell me about this coup."

"We're going to infiltrate the different branches of the Kappa government," Serena told her.

"What?" Olivia asked. She was starting to feel like a broken record. "Why can't I ever have a normal day in this house? For once, I just want to wake up, get dressed, and eat breakfast like a normal person instead of someone coming to my bed, waking me up, and saying things like 'Olivia, we're going ice-blocking, wanna come?' 'Olivia, get ready, we're going to sunbathe on the roof,' or 'Olivia, we're going to play some frat in a topless air hockey tournament.'"

"None of which you joined us for," Abbie pointed out.

"You're only 20 years old, Olivia Benson, and you're already boring," Bridget told her. "Which is why you have to redeem yourself by forming a coup with us."

"I'll admit this is your craziest idea yet, but I'm intrigued," Olivia said. "What do I have to do?"

"We'll let Serena do the honors," Abbie said proudly.

"First, I want you all to know that I'm doing this for the future of the sorority and not my own political aspirations," Serena pointed out. " I, like the rest of you, can't stand the fact that our beloved sorority has taken a turn for the worst. Do you remember when we were freshmen? Those were the glory days of Kappa. Breagan and Harper were president and vice-president. Those two were like the dream team. Girls were recruited and offered bids based on who they were and what they had accomplished, not just their looks. Most of our new recruits are snobs and they have no ambition. It's the current seniors and juniors who recruited them. Next year, the current juniors will hold executive positions and their reign of terror will continue unless we stop them."

"We have to infiltrate," Abbie insisted.

"Which is why Abbie and I are going to do the unthinkable," Serena began. "We're running for President and Vice-President in the elections next month and we need you to join the Southerlyn/Carmichael ticket. Abbie and I will run the executive board.."

"And basically the whole damn sorority," Abbie informed her. "Bridget is going to run for treasurer that way we have control of three out of five exec board positions, but we have a very important position in mind for you that isn't exec board."

"What is it?" Olivia asked.

"We want you to be Pledge Mom," Serena announced.

"Pledge Mom?" Olivia asked in disbelief. "You mean I'll have to decorate pink glittery binders and posters for the girls? No way. I'm not that kind of girl."

"It's not just pink glittery things," Abbie said. "You're molding the next generation of Kappas and ensuring that we recruit girls of quality and not just pretty faces. We're trusting this extremely important position to you."

"Fine," Olivia said hesitantly. She still wasn't sure about all of this or how the four of them were going to get elected to positions that typically went to seniors. No junior had been elected president in over thirty years, but there was no use telling Serena that. When Serena's wheels were set in motion, there really was no way to stop her.

"We need to start planning today," Serena told her. "Be in mine and Abbie's room in at 2 o'clock."

:"Fine," Olivia said again. "Just let me sleep now."

The girls had finally left Olivia alone, but she still wasn't able to sleep. She laid there motionless until her phone started to ring. She was just going to let the call go to voicemail until she saw it was Elliot.

"El," she said excitedly.

"You're alive," he said jokingly. "I thought you'd be hungover today."

"I wish I were," Olivia said. "That way I could avoid my sorority sisters."

"What do they want you to do this time?" he asked. "More topless air hockey?"

"You know I'd never play topless air hockey with drunken frat boys," Olivia reminded him.

"That's right," he teased. "You'll only play it with me."

"Exactly," Olivia told him.

"What are you doing today?" he asked. "I was hoping we could go to the beach."

"I can't," Olivia said disappointedly. "I have a meeting in Serena's room. We're forming a coup, something about overthrowing the Kappa government for the future of our sorority and, therefore, the good of the world. You know how my friends are."

"At least there's never a dull moment," he told her. "How many people can say they've formed a coup at the age of 20? Practically no one."

"I guess you're right," she told him.

"I'm always right," he said jokingly. "Maybe I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Yeah, tomorrow sounds good," she said. "Unless, of course, they want to be weird and make campaign t-shirts or something, which they probably will. I'll find a way to sneak out, though."

"So, the beach tomorrow?" he asked and Olivia started laughing.

"You just want to see me in a bikini," she teased.

"I'm not even going to pretend that's not true," Elliot told her.

"I don't mind wearing one for you," Olivia said. "But I have to hang up. It's time to shower and get ready to form a coup."

"First you put the thought in my head of you in a bikini and then you put the thought in my head of you taking a shower," Elliot told her. "You're a cruel woman."

"It just gives you something to look forward to," Olivia teased.

"True," Elliot said. "Does the offer from last night's text messages still stand?"

Olivia started smiling and after she hung up with Elliot, she read over the messages she had sent to him the night before. She knew Elliot wasn't serious about his last question, but Olivia didn't care. Her offer definitely stood.


	7. Legacy

**edge15684: **Thank you. There will be lots more EO romance. I promise. :) **Hutch917: **Thanks :) **Dee Hensley: **haha those four girls are trouble, especially Abbie and Serena. I actually feel bad for poor Liv. **K444: **Thank you so much. Sorry about the wait. writer's block sucks. :( **Sidle13: **haha is that a smut request? I hope it was.

* * *

><p>Olivia woke up to the sound of her sorority sisters' voices yet again. Their meeting yesterday had gone well, even if the fact that they were forming a coup was a bit daunting for Olivia. She was dedicated to their cause, but she felt as if Abbie and Serena were approaching fanaticism. They had called for a second meeting that day and, even though Elliot reserved her for the afternoon, Abbie and Serena insisted some things were more important than guys. The fact that Abbie Carmichael, the most boy-crazy girl she had ever met, said such a thing scared the hell out of Olivia. This was more than a sorority election for Abbie and Serena, this was their whole future. Abbie wanted to be vice-president during her junior year and president during her senior year. Serena wanted to be president during her junior year and president of the entire Greek council during her senior year. They both wanted to list these positions on their law school applications. Abbie was applying to University of Texas and Serena was applying to Harvard. The fact that they already knew what they wanted to do and what schools they wanted to apply to scared Olivia even more. She was nearing the end of her sophomore year and she had barely chosen a major.<p>

The girls let Olivia take a quick shower and grab something light for breakfast before she had to report back to her bedroom for the second meeting.

"Wear this," Abbie said as she tossed Olivia a pink t-shirt with the words "Taking Back Kappa."

"I guess it's cute," Olivia said as she looked at the t-shirt.

"Learn to love it," Serena insisted. "We're going to be wearing them around the house every day from now until the election next week."

"We especially need to wear them tomorrow," Abbie urged. "That's when the four of us are announcing our candidacy for our respective positions."

"We should all wear matching pink headbands and pink bracelets," Bridget suggested. She's excited about her suggestion, but Abbie, Serena, and Olivia just looked at her

"Bridget," Abbie groaned..

"We need to focus on more important things like our speeches," Serena pointed out. "Headbands and bracelets are just...stupid."

"And writing on t-shirts with puffy paint isn't?" Olivia asked . Bridget is one of her best friends and she hated when Abbie and Serena ganged up on her. "I think the headbands and bracelets are a nice touch. If we have the t-shirts, we might as well go all out."

"Thanks, Liv," Bridget said and gave her a hug.

"The love-in is over," Abbie told them. "Let's get down to business. Serena and I have been rehearsing our speeches for hours."

"Olivia, why do you want to be Pledge Mom?" Serena asked.

Olivia hesitated for awhile before finally giving her response. "I want to be Pledge Mom so I can help nurture the next generation of Kappas."

"Wrong!" Serena said angrily. "Olivia, I think I just threw up in my mouth."

"It wasn't that bad," Bridget said in Olivia's defense and Olivia flashed her a quick smile.

"Bridget, stop sticking up for her. That was horrendous," Serena insisted. "Olivia needs to take it seriously."

"I don't think anyone has taken anything as seriously as the two of you are taking this," Olivia told Abbie and Serena.

"Olivia, this is Kappa Gamma Phi," Serena began. "This isn't just three Greek letters embroidered on a sweatshirt. Kappa is about pride, tradition, legacies..."

"Elitism?" Olivia teased, but no one was amused.

"Olivia Serena Benson," Serena said sternly. "Your mother pledged Kappa Gamma Phi at Columbia in 1984. You're a legacy just like I am. You can say anything you want about that woman, but I saw how bonded you two were and how you both nearly cried when she gave you her pin on Parents' Day during our freshmen year. Kappa brings mothers and daughters together and you know it's true. During the two years that I've known you, the only time you and your mom have actually bonded was when you talked about Kappa, so how can you take any of this lightly?"

As much as Olivia hated to admit it, Serena had a point. Olivia called her mom once a week and their conversations were always stagnant except for when they were talking about Kappa. Her mother took no interest in the fact that she was dating Elliot, but she did ask about every single detail of Olivia's sorority life. When she went home for winter break, they'd cook dinner together and her mom would tell Olivia stories about what life was like when she was living in the Kappa house and she'd even show her pictures of herself as a pledge and pictures of Olivia as a baby wrapped up in a Kappa Gamma Phi blanket.

Olivia took a deep breath and then began her speech. "I'm running for Pledge Mom because I feel as if Kappa Gamma Phi is more than a college experience. It's more than parties and embroidered sweatshirts and anything we can even begin to grasp at this age. It's something special and everyone in this room knows it or else you wouldn't be here right now. Ever since I was born, I've been told I'd be a Kappa by my mother. She instilled that sense of pride in me and I know many of you in this room have had the same experience with your mothers and grandmothers, but what about the girls who haven't? Many pledges aren't legacies and those girls are the reason I want to be Pledge Mom. I want to be the one who reaches out to them and instills that sense of pride in their sorority and gets them excited about the fact that this sisterhood goes beyond us and our chapter. The sisterhood is nationwide and spans over 100 years. Being a Kappa links us to some of the smartest, classiest, and, dare I say, greatest women any American university has ever seen. If you vote for me as Pledge Mom, you are voting for someone who will not only make the pledge process fun, but someone who will be dedicated to the pledges. A dedicated Pledge Mom leads to dedicated pledges and, later, dedicated sisters. All of this begins with your vote for me, Olivia Benson."

"I think I'm going to cry," Serena said and hugged Olivia. "That was beautiful."

"Good job," Abbie told her. "Your boy toy has been waiting downstairs for half an hour. You have permission to see him now."

Olivia couldn't believe what the girls had done, but there was no time to argue with them. She quickly put her hair up in a sloppy ponytail and ran downstairs to see Elliot who was now talking to Paige Duncan, her enemy.

"I can't believe you don't have a girlfriend," Paige said as she placed a hand on Elliot's arm. "Oooh and you're so strong. I bet you could lift me up. Wanna try?"

"I think I'll pass," Elliot told her. "I'm just here to see Olivia and I don't have a girlfriend yet, but I'm going to have one soon."

"El," she said and then shot Paige a dirty look. Elliot wasted no time getting off of the couch and approaching Olivia.

"Ready to go?" he asked and then laced his fingers with hers.

"I'm sorry about the girls making you wait," she told him once they were in the car. "They're taking this whole election thing seriously and it's starting to rub off on me."

"The t-shirt is a dead giveaway," Elliot teased.

"Why don't we go back to that secluded spot and I'll let you take it off of me," Olivia suggested, but Elliot seemed far from interested.

"Liv, we don't have to fool around every time we hang out," Elliot insisted and Olivia didn't know if she should be hurt or relieved by his statement.

"I just thought you'd–"

"I'm not that kind of guy," Elliot reminded her. "I want you for more than hooking up. You're special to me and I want to get to know you better. Abbie and Serena told me that your mom was in the same sorority that you're in. Why don't you ever talk about her?"

"Because we don't always get along," Olivia said, hoping he would drop the subject.

"What 20-year-old _always _gets along with her mom?" Elliot pointed out and Olivia knew there was no way she'd get out of this one. Elliot had proved that he cared about her and that she could trust him, so she felt as if now was the time to open up about her little family secret.

"My mom and I don't hate each other, but we don't exactly have a loving relationship," Olivia began. "My mom was raped when she was in college and that's how I was conceived. Her parents wanted her to have an abortion and she could have. It might have been an issue in the '60s or even the '70s, but she was raped in 1987. Abortion was legal and her parents were even willing to pay for it. Her sorority sisters told her not to, so she decided to have me. Sometimes I wonder if she made the right decision by listening to them. She doesn't hit me or verbally abuse me, but I get the feeling that she just doesn't care about me. It sounds crazy, but there are times I wish she _would _just hit me or call me some horrible name. At least if she did it meant she was paying attention to me. The only time we actually talk is when we're talking about the sorority, which is why I joined. I wanted to be close to her and I wanted her to be proud of me for once."

The moment Olivia stopped talking, Elliot pulled over on the shoulder of the 405 freeway and hugged Olivia as close as he could.

"She doesn't know what she's missing," he told her. "And that whole thing about wondering if she made the right decision by having you is crazy. Of course she made the right decision. Look at who you are, Olivia. You're smart, you're caring, and you're beautiful. I feel lucky just to be in close proximity to you. I can't even begin to describe how I feel when I kiss you."

"Is it the same way I feel?" Olivia asked and started to kiss him.

"Maybe," he said and stole another kiss. That innocent kiss turned into a more heated kiss and Olivia began moving Elliot's hand up her shirt.

"Back to the secluded spot?" she suggested.

"Smart, beautiful, caring, _and _you can read my mind," Elliot said, which made his future girlfriend start to smile uncontrollably.


	8. Wet

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews for the last chapter. They really made my day and put a huge smile on my face. I just thought I'd warn you, this chapter is definitely M. I hope you enjoy the EO sexy time as well as Olivia/crazy sorority sisters time.**

It had been exactly one week since Olivia had announced her candidacy for Pledge Mom. Abbie and Serena had spent day after day briefing her on what was expected from someone running for Pledge Mom and Olivia was starting to become frustrated. Their t-shirts were getting a lot of attention from other girls in the sorority, mainly the freshmen and other sophomores. Abbie and Serena had made a board indicating who their target audience was and they had come to the conclusion that it was most important to get the freshman and sophomores on their side. Serena explained how the juniors were a lost cause because they were all going to vote for themselves and the girls that they pledged with who were running for office. The sophomores were a sure thing and the seniors were less likely to vote than the freshmen were. The seniors were often indifferent because they would be leaving, but the freshmen were new and more excited about the sorority so they always voted in record numbers.

The girls hadn't let Olivia see Elliot during that whole week for fear that she would get distracted. Olivia had called Elliot to warn him and she was grateful that he had been so understanding. To stress the importance of the two of them not seeing each other, Abbie and Serena both called Elliot and explained the election to him and how any type of sexual stimulation would distract Olivia. In addition, she wasn't allowed to call or text him because the girls believed that phone calls led to phone sex and texting led to sexting.

There were five hours left until the election and the window of opportunity for campaigning was officially closed. Abbie, Serena, and Bridget were nervous, but Olivia was feeling something completely different. She had gone a week without doing so much as texting Elliot and the whole time she had wondered if he was thinking about her as much as she was thinking about him. Olivia was also thrilled that she no longer had to wear her "Taking Back Kappa" t-shirt and matching pink headband. She went into her bedroom and quickly took off her campaign shirt and tossed it on her bed. She was going to put a different shirt on, but she decided to grab her cell phone first and snap a topless picture of herself. She sent it to Elliot along with the words "_Cum and get it._"

"_Cheesy text, but I can put the picture to use." _he responded.

"_El, you can have the real thing. I'm FREE!_"

"_I'll be right there. Try to hide from those sisters of yours._"

Olivia tried to occupy herself during the two hours that it took for Elliot to pick her up, but she couldn't focus on anything. All she could think about was Elliot and what she wanted to do with him. They weren't officially a couple yet, but Olivia knew it was only a matter of time. They had fooled around on more than one occasion and Olivia felt as if they were ready to take the next step. She had only had sex with two guys: one in high school and one in college, both of whom had been her boyfriends and she didn't feel ready to have sex with them until they had dated for at least three months. She and Elliot weren't official and they had been dating nowhere near as long as three months, but that amount of time didn't matter to Olivia. She was already feeling something intense for Elliot and she knew she was ready to give herself to him both emotionally and physically.

She wanted to wear something nice, but she knew there was no point. Whatever she wore wouldn't be on her for very long. Instead, she put on a tank top and a pleated skirt so Elliot would still have easy access in case they were in a place where she couldn't take her clothes off. She had a feeling Elliot wouldn't be expecting to have sex, so he wouldn't be carrying any type of protection with him. Even though Olivia was on the pill, safe sex was a priority for her, so she went to Abbie's room and grabbed a couple of condoms from her top drawer. She couldn't help but laugh when she saw that Abbie had every type of condom imaginable. She had box after box of ribbed condoms, but there were also some that were flavored, extra thin, extra large, and even some that glowed in the dark. Abbie had a reputation on frat row and for good reason. The number of guys she had hooked up with was approaching the triple digit mark, so Olivia was glad that Abbie was being safe and insisting that every guy she hooked up with used protection. Olivia wished Abbie was there to give her some pointers, but Abbie was out with her on again off again boyfriend, Billy. Olivia had a feeling the fact that Abbie had hooked up with so many of his fraternity brothers was why Billy was mostly the "off again" boyfriend.

After she had grabbed the condoms, she noticed a text message from Elliot saying that he was parked outside her sorority house. She slipped the condoms in her purse and hurried outside to meet him. The moment she saw Elliot, she couldn't stop kissing him.

"I've been waiting all week for that," she said.

"Me, too," he responded. "I was thinking we should go to Hollywood Boulevard. There's this really–"

"No," Olivia insisted.

"No?"

"I want you all to myself today," Olivia said as she grabbed his hand and placed it on her breast.

That was all the convincing Elliot needed to forget about Hollywood Boulevard and find a secluded spot outside of Los Angeles. Even though traffic wasn't heavy yet, the drive still felt like an eternity. The place they had in mind was a completely desolate grassy area near a tree. It was a couple of miles from the nearest road and nobody would have a reason to look for them there. Elliot had wanted to stay in the car, but Olivia wanted to be outside. She reminded him that there was a blanket in his trunk that they could use to put underneath them and, even though Elliot still thought it would be too risky, he knew Olivia wasn't going to take that into consideration. She grabbed the blanket from the trunk and laid it out for them. Elliot watched as Olivia quickly took off her panties and put them in Elliot's car. Next, she grabbed a condom from her purse and handed it to him.

"Are you sure?" he asked.

"Yeah," Olivia said softly. "I've wanted you since the night we met."

Olivia laid down on the blanket and motioned for Elliot to join her. When he hesitated, she lifted up her skirt and slowly spread her legs. Even though she was offering herself to him, it was her smile that proved to be his undoing. Olivia may have been acting differently, but that smile was the same smile that attracted him to her to begin with. He laid down next to Olivia and started to claim her lips.

As they were kissing, he slowly teased her opening before entering her with one finger. He felt how ready she was for him, but he still wanted to take his time with her. Olivia unzipped his jeans and slowly ran her fingertips along the length of his penis. Elliot was becoming harder by the second and Olivia's wetness was starting to coat Elliot's finger.

He slowly inserted a second finger and Olivia decided she couldn't take it anymore.

"I want you in me," she told him.

"I am in you," he said and started moving his fingers even faster inside of her.

"Fuck me," she said forcefully, unsure of how long she'd be able to last.

Elliot quickly put on the condom and positioned himself in between Olivia's legs.

"You sure?" he asked.

"El, yes!" she said. "I need you."

Olivia wrapped her legs around Elliot's waist and prepared for him to enter her. He was way more well-endowed than her ex and she became even more aroused when she realized she had never had a guy this size before. The head of his penis brushed up against her clit and Olivia couldn't help but start moaning.

She winced when he entered her and it took longer than she had expected to adjust to Elliot's penis being inside of her.

"You're so tight," he said as he lowered his body onto hers.

"Of course," she teased. "What kind of girl did you think I was?"

She wrapped her arms around him and pulled him toward her for a kiss.

"Don't close your eyes," she insisted. "I want you to look at me."

Elliot filled her completely and Olivia felt herself being stretched as he began to thrust. She wanted to moan, but she felt as if that would cheapen the moment. Instead, they remained looking into each other's eyes as Elliot continued to thrust inside Olivia. His thrusts were slow and rhythmic and as they were both about to come, he pulled out and removed the condom.

"What are you doing?" Olivia asked, slightly out of breath.

"You'll see."

He lowered himself onto Olivia again and started thrusting; his penis rubbing against Olivia's clit. Elliot then reversed their positions so that Olivia was on top of him. Knowing exactly what he wanted, she began gliding her wet pussy along the length of his rock hard cock. He wasn't actually inside of her, but Olivia thought this was even better. She was able to _feel _Elliot against her and see her wetness dripping onto him.

Olivia began moving her hips in a circle, trying to stimulate her clit, but Elliot stopped her. He put one hand on her thigh and used the other to start rubbing Olivia's swollen clit.

"Right there," she insisted as she started gliding herself on him even faster.

With just a few quick touches, Olivia started moaning uncontrollably and rocking her hips back and forth. Elliot got a firm grip on her thighs and laid her down, plunging his tongue deep inside her, feeling Olivia tighten around his tongue. So many sensations were going through Olivia's body. She wanted to hold out, but Elliot's tongue was curling inside of her and teasing her g-spot.

"Elliot, Elliot," she started moaning as she arched her back and felt her wetness start to drip onto his tongue. As she was coming down from her orgasm, she let her body just drop back to the blanket. Elliot had wanted to kiss her, but Olivia stopped him and tried to explain that they weren't finished. Olivia was still incoherent and she knew there was no way she'd be able to verbally get her point across so she decided to _show _him what she was talking about.

Olivia knew Elliot was close so she wrapped her lips around his penis and started to take in as much of his length as she could. She had been waiting for this moment and she couldn't believe that it was Elliot that she was tasting. Within seconds of her maneuvering her tongue, she felt Elliot's penis start to pulsate. His hot cum shot inside of Olivia's mouth and without a second thought she swallowed all that he had given her.

He began kissing her afterward and she could still taste herself on his lips. They held onto each other and started to doze off until Olivia's phone started to ring.

"Hello?"

"Where the hell are you?" Abbie asked.

"I'm with Elliot," Olivia said. "Why?"

"Have you looked at the clock? The election is in two hours and you're supposed to be here to work on your acceptance speech."

"But you said–"

"Olivia, hush," Abbie insisted. "We gave you plenty of time to fool around. You need to work on your time management skills. I had sex with Billy at the Beta house and then fooled around with Troy at the Sigma house and I still made it back before you. The clock is _ticking, _Olivia."

"Fine," Olivia said, frustrated. "I'll be there."

"Which one was it?" Elliot asked once Olivia hung up.

"It was Abbie," Olivia began. "Kappa Gamma Phi's answer to Regina George of _Mean Girls_."

"What?" Elliot asked.

"Nevermind," Olivia said and started smiling.

Olivia arrived home five minutes late, but Abbie and Serena were too wrapped up in rehearsing their acceptance speeches to care. The voting hadn't even begun and they were already confident that the titles of President and Vice-President were theirs.

Abbie's phone started to ring, interrupting their thought process.

"It's Jeff," Serena told her.

"Which one?" Abbie asked. "Beer Pong Jeff or Sketchy Jeff?"

"Hung Jeff," Serena said bashfully as she looked at the name on the ID.

"Hello?" Abbie asked as she answered the phone. "Yeah, I'm busy right now...sorority election...no...yeah...I don't know, midnight?...okay, I'll see you then."

Her conversation lasted less than twenty seconds and Olivia couldn't help being impressed.

"That's how you do it, Olivia," Abbie told her. "Make guys do things on _your _time. None of this being available 24/7 bullshit."

Abbie didn't know the way Olivia felt about Elliot and she probably couldn't even fathom having the type of connection with a guy that Olivia had with Elliot. She started looking around at Abbie and Serena who were critiquing each other's finished speeches and Bridget who was barely starting to write hers. These three girls had strong, even controlling, personalities, but they were still her sisters and Olivia loved them.

"I love you girls," Olivia admitted. Bridget and Serena smiled at her, but Abbie just looked confused.

"That's all fine and good, Olivia, but this is neither the time nor the place for that," Abbie insisted. "Loving me does not put words on your paper or votes in your name. If you want to love someone, go love the undecided freshmen."

Knowing fully well that it would upset her, Olivia threw herself on Abbie and wrapped her arms around her. Bridget then grabbed Abbie's hand and Serena planted a kiss right on Abbie's lips.

"You're right, Abbie," Olivia said once they were all back to their former positions. "Loving you did absolutely nothing for us."


	9. Full Circle

**A/N: I have clicked on the little complete button. Thank you all so much for your reviews and for adding the story to your list of favorites.**

Olivia woke up to find Abbie, Serena, and Bridget surrounding her yet again. The first thought that came to mind was she had election-related activities, but then it dawned on her that the election had already passed. She was free! She was actually free! So, why were the girls sitting on her bed?

"Olivia!" Abbie said excitedly and jumped on top of her.

"What?" Olivia groaned. "How many times have you three done this to me in the past couple of weeks? The election is over."

"And we won!" Serena said.

"All four of us?" Olivia asked.

"Yeah!" Bridget responded. "All four of us."

"Serena is the new President," Abbie announced. "I'm so proud of her."

"And you're my new vice-president," Serena said and gave Abbie a hug. "We did it, baby."

"Yeah, we did, hot stuff," Abbie told her and smacked Serena's behind.

"We're going out to celebrate tonight. Do you want to join us?" Bridget asked.

"I can't," Olivia told them. "It's–"

"Elliot and Olivia time," Abbie said and started gagging. "You two are so obsessed with each other."

"No, we aren't," Olivia insisted. "We just haven't been spending that much time together because of this stupid election."

"Stupid election?" Serena asked.

"Sorry," Olivia told her once she had realized exactly what she had just said.

"It's okay," Serena insisted. "Even though you're being a jerk, we have a surprise for you."

"What is it?" Olivia asked.

"Just take a shower, make yourself look presentable and meet us downstairs," Abbie instructed. "But make sure you're presentable. If not, you'll regret it."

Olivia did as she was told and grabbed something nice to wear from her closet. It took her a few minutes to decide, but she ended up choosing a denim mini skirt and a black babydoll tank. After she had showered and brushed her teeth, she put her outfit on and went through approximately ten different hairstyles before she found something suitable. She decided on a loose sideways ponytail with curls on the bottom. It wasn't the most glamorous hairstyle, but she didn't want to take the time to flat iron her hair. Olivia quickly put on some earrings and a necklace and rushed downstairs to find Abbie, Serena, and Bridget waiting for her in summer dresses and heels.

Olivia wondered what was going on, but before she could, Abbie approached her with a bouquet of roses in hand.

"These are for you," she said. "Read the note–out loud."

"_Congratulatory flowers or consolation flowers. Either way, I'm proud of you. Love, Elliot. P.S. Your next gift can be found at your favorite part of your sorority house._"

He had created a scavenger hunt for her. Olivia couldn't believe it. No guy had ever done this for her before and here he had arranged this ahead of time with her sorority sisters and hid gifts for her inside of her sorority house when they weren't even a couple yet. Olivia wanted to jump up and down and start screaming, but she also wanted to be calm in front of her girls. They didn't have to know that winning the Pledge Mom position wasn't the most exciting thing to happen to her today.

"Where is the next one?" Serena asked.

"The balcony," Bridget answered for her.

The four girls quickly headed over to the balcony that faces the backyard. When they arrived, they spotted a pink Victoria's Secret bag. Olivia started blushing the moment she saw the bag. She didn't even have to open it to know what was inside.

"The best gift a guy can give," Abbie told her.

"Lingerie?" Serena asked. "Lingerie is the best gift a guy can give? I'm so glad I'm a lesbian."

"It's the school hoodie I've been wanting from PINK," Olivia said excitedly. She had seen it when she went to Santa Monica with Elliot on their first date but she wasn't willing to part with 50 dollars so she could have it. She didn't know what she was more excited about; the fact that Elliot had bought it for her or the fact that he actually remembered that she wanted it.

"_I know you've been wanting this and I had the cashier wrap it up in a Victoria's Secret bag instead of a Victoria's Secret PINK bag so I could keep you on your toes. You know I'd never give you lingerie in front of your girls. P.S. Your next gift is with Abbie."_

"Give it up," Olivia told Abbie and Serena couldn't help but laugh.

"You're not the first to tell her that," Serena said.

"Here," Abbie said. She took off the Kappa Gamma Phi charm bracelet she was wearing and fastened it on Olivia. "I was supposed to just keep it in my pocket, but I couldn't resist wearing it."

"It's so beautiful!" Olivia said excitedly.

"There's no note for your next gift," Abbie told her. "Just go to the driveway."

Without asking any questions, Olivia put the hoodie on and hurried outside to the driveway. She flung open the door and saw Elliot leaning against his car.

"Did you win?" he asked, but Olivia didn't answer. She ran over to Elliot and wrapped her arms around him. When he tried to speak again, she pressed her lips to his and didn't break the kiss until she needed air.

"Yeah," she told him. "But this is so much better."

"Better than becoming Pledge Mom?" he asked.

"Much better," she insisted.

Olivia waved goodbye to her girls and got in the car with Elliot. Even though Elliot wouldn't tell her their destination, the route was all too familiar for Olivia. They were going to Santa Monica, the place where they had gone for their first date. Olivia listened to the gulls and the sound of the waves crashing and she was taken back to their first conversation and the awkwardness that came with holding hands for the first time. So much had changed since then. Little did she know when she gave him her number at the club that night it would lead to all of this. She knew she was falling in love with him and she hoped he was feeling the same way.

"There's more," he said when they had reached the same rail on the Pier that they had leaned against on their first date.

"More?" Olivia asked.

He pulled out a ring box and opened it for her to see. Instead of a promise ring or an engagement ring, there was a silver heart shaped ring with Olivia's sorority letters engraved on the heart.

"Olivia Serena Benson, will you be my Kappa Gamma Phi sweetheart...or...my girlfriend, whichever you prefer," Elliot said nonchalantly even though he was nervous about Olivia's answer.

"Yes!" Olivia said and kissed him again. "Of course!"

He slipped the ring on her finger and she marveled at how beautiful it is. She wondered if the girls had already seen it, but then she realized she didn't care. She was going to show it off to them regardless.

"What's with all the sorority stuff?" she asked.

"I saw what the other girls have and I want your sorority memorabilia to be even nicer than theirs. You deserve the best."

"I already have the best," she said. "I have _you_."

"I used to think all of this was ridiculous," he told her. "Sororities and their rituals and wearing letters, but all of that changed when I met you. My girlfriend is a sorority girl and I love that you're so passionate about it. You're passionate about your sorority, you're passionate about us. You put your all into everything you do, Olivia, and I want you to know that I'm going to put my all into this relationship. I know that it's only been two months, but I'm already in love with you."

"I love you, too," she said. "Meeting you was the best thing to ever happen to me and be careful what you say about loving my passion for Kappa. I still have two more years left as an undergraduate and, as my boyfriend, you're going to have countless formals, date nights, and other events to attend."

"If those little frat boys can handle it, I can handle it. I'm more than man enough for a sorority event," he said, which made Olivia start to laugh.

He lifted Olivia up and started cradling her in his arms. She looked into his eyes and gave him the most passionate kiss they had ever shared. They had known each other for such a short time, but Olivia was already madly in love with Elliot and she knew her love for him would only become more intense as time went on.

The End. :)


End file.
